


A Quick Buck

by neversaydie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-War, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never done this before, but he's heard guys joke about it while they work. Girls are too worried about their reputation to put out, fellas get desperate and their right hand just isn't scratching the itch so good anymore. Bucky's seen it happen too, the young guys at the docks getting approached by shifty looking old men and coming back a half-hour later with a hoarse voice and money in their pocket. </p><p>He figures there are worse ways to make a dollar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Buck

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Jen, who makes me write her porn in between making her dinner and giving her back rubs. True love.

Bucky knows he's attractive.

He's no matinee idol, looks like he just came off the boat half the time because his mother's dark genetics are so strong, but he's got a good jaw and good eyes and he knows how to smile just crooked enough to make it look cocky.

And his lips. Guys go nuts for his lips.

That's how it starts, the first time he does this.

"Wanna make some money, kid?"

Bucky's dawdling at the docks, trying to avoid starting the walk home by counting the pennies he has left in his pocket.

Steve was up coughing all night and it kept Bucky awake too, left him so tired that he managed to drop his half of a crate they were unloading off a ship and bust it open. His day's wages gone in a second. He doesn't want to have to go home to Steve and tell him there's nothing for dinner but potatoes again, not when he knows the little guy will feel guilty about it.

It's not Steve's fault life dealt him a pair of shitty lungs on top of all the other crap, and Bucky hates to see him act like it is.

"Kid? Yeah, you." The guy smiles when he gets Bucky's attention, gets a glint in his eye when Bucky raises his head and he gets to see his face full-on. "You wanna make three bucks in ten minutes?"

Of course he does. The guy knows that. Bucky doesn't even have to nod, just walks towards the guy and follows him when he leads him into the shadows behind one of the large shipping containers.

He's never done this before, but he's heard guys joke about it while they work. Girls are too worried about their reputation to put out, fellas get desperate and their right hand just isn't scratching the itch so good anymore. Bucky's seen it happen too, the young guys at the docks getting approached by shifty looking old men and coming back a half-hour later with a hoarse voice and money in their pocket.

He figures there are worse ways to make a dollar.

As soon as they're hidden by the shadows the guy shoves Bucky up against the corrugated metal of the container and kisses him, hard. Bucky doesn't kiss him back, just takes the crush of chapped lips and stubble and tries to breathe through his nose. He didn't figure there'd be kissing.

"Get on your knees, doll."

The guy pulls back and puts his hands on Bucky's shoulders, pushing him down with unrelenting pressure. He sinks to his knees and feels the grit already pushing through the thin material of his pants. The guy reaches down and cups his face, runs his thumb over Bucky's bottom lip and hums appreciatively.

"Look at me." Bucky raises his head, blinking blue eyes wide and innocent and the guy sighs. "Yeah, just like that."

He pushes his thumb past Bucky's lips, into the wet heat of his mouth, and lets out a quiet groan.

"Fuckin' beautiful. Perfect." He pulls his thumb out and smears the spit over Bucky's lips, making them shiny and making his cheeks heat up at the _wrongness_ of this whole thing. "You even blush so nice. Put lipstick on you and you'd make such a pretty dame."

Bucky tries really hard to ignore the stirring in his pants. He does _not_ like this, he can't. This is just to make a quick buck so they can eat tonight, he doesn't _like_ it.

"Open up for me, sweetheart." Bucky opens his mouth obediently and the guy pushes two fingers in, that heavy-eyed look on his face as he slides them over Bucky's soft tongue. "God, you were made for this."

"Gonna pay me three bucks to stand there talking all day?" Bucky tries to be smart when the guy finally pulls the fingers out of his mouth again, but his voice sounds weaker than he intended.

"Just getting you warmed up, doll." He smirks, but he gets to business and works open the button on his pants anyway. He fully intends to get his money's worth from this pretty mouth.

In hindsight, Bucky appreciates the warming-up because the guy is fucking huge. He's hard when he pulls himself out of his pants, he doesn't even have to jerk it a few times to be ready to go. Bucky swallows nervously and licks his lips, trying to figure out how the hell girls do this without choking or biting the guy's dick.

At least for the first one, it turns out that's kind of unavoidable.

The guy pushes in, salty and hard and weirdly soft at the same time. Bucky's jaw stretches wider and he has a sudden panic that _it's not going to fit_.

"Fuck, just like that. You're so fucking small." The guy slides his hand into Bucky's hair and pushes his head down. Bucky panics again and tries to pull back, but the guy holds him firmly in place. "Nuh-uh sweetheart, you don't get away that easy."

His monster dick touches the back of Bucky's throat and he gags, the spasming must feel good because the guy moans low in his chest. But he pulls back a little and runs his thumb over Bucky's cheekbone in a mockery of tenderness.

"You really haven't done this before, have you?" Bucky hums something and the guy groans appreciatively. "Fuck, yeah. Just breathe through your nose and hang on, baby. I'll show you how it's done."

The guy doesn't bother being gentle. He holds back for the first few thrusts, sliding into the slick heat of Bucky's mouth just fast enough for the friction to make him pant. Bucky can't help the drool that's starting to spill down his chin, and the guy runs his fingers through it, smears it over his lips where they're stretched as wide as they'll go around his dick.

"Fucking dirty. Look at this mess all over your pretty mouth." That's when he starts to thrust in earnest, speeds up and fucks into Bucky's throat. He grunts when Bucky can't hold back the gagging sounds, feeling humiliated even as it only makes the guy harder.

He's doing this for Steve, he keeps that as his mantra. He closes his eyes and pictures blond hair and delicate wrists and tries to convince himself that he's not wishing it was his best friend who was fucking his face.

He's jerked out of his daydream by a slap to his face.

"Hey, keep your eyes on me." Bucky looks up again and the guy smirks wider. "That's right. I know you like this, I can see it all over your face."

Bucky makes a noise of protest and the guy just pushes in harder with a breathless, derisive laugh.

"Yeah, take it. There's my good little cocksucker." He must be getting close now, Bucky can feel him twitching and the salty, thick taste of him is sharper now. "You fucking love this."

And he's hard in his worn pants and he can't even hide it. His knees are aching and his jaw is aching and his throat stings and he's _still_ fucking hard.

For a fleeting moment, he wonders how Steve's dick would taste.

The guy grunts and tugs on Bucky's hair and holds him down as he spills down his throat. Bucky gags and tries to pull away again, but the guy pulls his hair so hard he's afraid it'll get ripped out.

"Swallow it." Bucky tries to pull back again, a noise of protest ripping itself from his raw throat. The guy pinches his nose shut so he can't breathe, can't move with the hand in his hair. "Fucking swallow it."

There's a moment where he feels his pride crack in the middle of the panic, and Bucky realises just how far in over his head he is. He swallows the guy's watery, sour come and tries not to gag when he finally lets him pull away.

"Good job, doll." The guy tucks himself back into his pants as Bucky stumbles to his feet, wiping at the mess on his chin.

His legs are cramping and his jaw is killing him. He can taste come every time he swallows.

He's still fucking hard.

"Here kid, you earned it." The guy grabs his shoulder and pulls him closer, sliding his hand to the back of his neck as he pulls some coins out and deposits them in Bucky's shirt pocket.

Bucky doesn't say anything, he's not sure what there is to say. All he can feel is relief that he doesn't have to come home to Steve empty-handed. They'll eat more than just potatoes tonight.

"I'll be back tomorrow." The guy keeps one hand firm on the back of Bucky's neck as he slides the other down his back and squeezes his ass with a smirk. "And I'll pay you double for your ass."

He can buy a lot of decent food with six bucks, and Bucky _is_ still hard.

He nods.

"Same time tomorrow." 


End file.
